


Viernes en la Noche

by HolidayHelen



Series: Fate May Reunite Us Again [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, This is mostly base off of the anad ghost rider, aaaandd thats pretty much it, and eli is the spirit of vengeance because i love hate that motherfucker, and thats how it goes in the comics, obviously, pls enjoy!, teen!quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: “Son, my daughter wants to know if you’re cute.”The car stops and the cop is looking at him through the rearview again. And this time Robbie isn’t sure of what to think.“Uh, I-uh…” Robbie gulps. What is he supposed to say on cases like this? Is he even allowed to answer that? Is the cop even allowed to ask that?  Robbie sighs and nods slowly because what the hell. He’s screwed anyways. “I’d like to say yes, Sir.”-----The whole reason im writing this is because of that one tumblr post that i could never find.update:@Ford_Ye_Fiji found the link, lmao, i love her nowhttps://me.me/i/christmas-barakat-my-dad-is-a-cop-and-i-just-10907743





	Viernes en la Noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> The title literally means "Friday night"
> 
> Also, the same beautiful beta read this one for me too, #godblessher  
> and i dunno, i hope you like this!!!
> 
> And please check the ending notes because for once, there will be important stuff there.

_ Estúpido. Idiota. Pendejo.  _

Robbie sat on the back of a police car. He wanted to scream, to cry and to let the police officer know that there’s a 13 year old waiting for him at home. That he regrets it all.

**“We can always do the other way.”** Robbie shook his head slowly and stared at the floor of the car instead. 

_ He’s not guilty. _

**_“Yeah, well. Exceptions are always a thing, kid.”_ **

“You know, for someone who just got caught street racing you’re awfully quiet.”

Robbie’s head perked up. He could see the cop’s face being reflected in  the rear view mirror. He was smiling at him, a sly smile if Robbie had to guess. He decided to stay quiet instead. Once they stopped at a red light a phone alarm went off. The man smiled at him again, this time less sly. Robbie appreciated that.

“Sorry, must be my daughter. She likes to make me feel unpunctual.” 

The man pressed a button and the car started to move, turning immediately left. Robbie was regretting all his life choices at this point. Because  _ of course out of all the shit decisions I’ve made, entering a street race out of pride is what’s sending me to jail. _

**“You’re making me feel like I’m useless here, kid.”**

_ You are, Eli. _

“Hi, sweetie.” Robbie wondered if Gabe would hate him for the rest of his life. Or if he’d even visit him at jail. 

**“He sounds so much like a white dad, it hurts.”**

_ What were you expecting him to sound like? A black dad?  _

**_“Hehehe.”_ **

“I don’t know, I haven’t arrived at the station yet.”

_ “Yeah, dad. Trust me, I can tell that.”  _ Robbie’s head perked up once he heard the officer’s daughter talk through the speaker.  _ “Anyways, is he cute?” _

Robbie’s cheeks instantly reddened. The police officer laughed and Robbie felt like dying again. Were they really talking about him all this time?

**“Ooohhh, boy’s got a giiirlfrieeend. Hehehe.”**

_ Shut up. _

The officer huffed in a tired way.

“Son, my daughter wants to know if you’re cute.”

The car stops and the cop is looking at him through the rearview again. And this time Robbie isn’t sure of what to think.

“Uh, I-uh…” Robbie gulps. What is he supposed to say on cases like this? Is he even allowed to answer that?  _ Is the cop even allowed to ask that?  _

**“Go on, tell the nice man how cute we are.”** Robbie sighs and nods slowly because  _ what the hell _ . He’s screwed anyways. “I’d like to say yes, Sir.” 

The man shakes his head one last time and Robbie swears he can hear the girl on the speaker gasp for air. He’s cheeks redden even more. The police car stops in front of the station and Robbie wonders if they’d give him the chance to call Gabe one last time. He’s calmer now that he’s accepted his fate. He can do this; he has to make an example for Gabe. To always take on the responsibility for his stupid decisions in life. Even if they are made thanks to a revenge seeking spirit.

The cop sighs and turns the engine off. Robbie’s palms start to sweat. He isn’t calm at all. He wants to leave. 

**“Like I said, option two is always a thing, kid.”**

Robbie is about to shut Eli down again, but the cop is speaking now and Robbie decides to concentrate on that. “Hey, I just parked the car. Please reheat those burritos; last time they were cold.”

_ “Oohh, cute boy is here. On it!” _

The man hangs up and Robbie wonders if every person who gets caught is brought here too. The man turns around on his seat and this time Robbie can clearly see how old this man is. He smiles at him, it’s an honest smile and Robbie is not sure if he likes it or not.

“Ready to fill the report, son?”

Robbie nods and sighs.  _ Do it for Gabe, maldita sea,  _ Robbie thinks. The cop gets out of the car and 5 seconds later the door on Robbie’s left opens and _ for a crazy second,  _ he considers running away.

**“Well, well, well…look who it is! Our old pal and friend mister cop!”**

The man guides Robbie inside the precinct. It’s almost empty and he wonders where the other suspects are. They enter the elevator and it goes straight to the fourth floor. Robbie’s stomach dropped. What if they were being sent to prison? Was Robbie next? Would they even give him his phone call? Because they do give a free phone call,  _ right? _

The officer walks him to a cluttered?clean? messy? organized? desk; it’s in a  corner on the other side of the room, from the elevator. Smiling, the cop sits in a chair that looks far more comfortable than the one he offers to Robbie. Robbie stays put, waiting for whatever that needs to happen, happen. 

“Oh, right, the handcuffs! Sorry, I forgot.” The officer quickly freed him and Robbie wondered if this was normal procedure. “Sooooo…” He grabbed some papers from his desk and glanced at Robbie before taking a pen from the bottom drawer. “Here” The man reincorporated and nodded at him one last time. “I’m officer Coulson, you can call me Phil. Nah, just kidding! Please just call me Coulson. Anyways, I’m going to ask a few questions, and then fill this report and if you’re lucky you might call your parents afterwards and we can all go home by…” The man looked at his wristwatch and Robbie felt his muscles relax.  _ Everything is going to be okay, _ he tells himself. “Eleven. Do you agree?” 

The ma- _ Coulson  _ smiled at him and Robbie nodded. He wanted to cry now but in relief rather than stress.

**“Hehe, told you we had nothing to worry about, kid.”**

_ Shut up! You were the one who got us into this in the first place! _

“Okay, so, name?”

Robbie cleared his throat. “Robbi-I mean, Roberto Reyes, sir.”

“Age?”

“Seventeen, Sir.”

The man nodded and continued writing in silence. Five seconds later someone yelled from the other side of the room.Everyone flinched, except for Phil. 

“I’m here! Don’t worry! The burritos are fine too. I only fell, like, twice but only because  _ someone _ \- yes, Mark! I mean you!- didn’t tell me the floors were waxed.” The girl, who Robbie suspected is Phil’s daughter plopped in the chair next to him holding a lunch box.. Everyone in the room went back to work and ignored her after that. Only after smelling the burritos Robbie realized he was hungry . The girl smiled at him in a flash and quickly stood up again to kiss the officer  in the cheeks. “Hi, dad. How was work?”

“Well, my work is next to you right now.. And so far he seems like a nice kid.” Phil took the lunchbox from her hands and Robbie could swear he was mocking his daughter. After a second or two she quickly sat next to him and gasped. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She quickly apologized. He smiled and shrugged it off; he continued to look at the floor. The co- _ Coulson  _ was writing again on the report just that this time a burrito was in his left hand. Phil looked more content now. 

“So, I didn’t write down the license plate. Is there any chance you know it?”

Robbie shook his head no, and Coulson nodded, mumbling with a mouthful of burrito ‘I'll call the garage after this then.’

Robbie hates how hard it is to understand someone when they’re eating. Especially Gabe, Robbie remembers him talking about his math homework with his mouth full of spaghetti.

“Okay, so, is the car yours, Mister Reyes?”

Robbie nods. He could see Coulson’s daughter slowly eating a burrito through the corner of his left eye while examining him. Nervous, Robbie fidgets in his seat. 

“It belonged to my father.” He feels the need to explain.

The man nodded. “Damn, that’s a nice car.” Phil muttered under his breath. Robbie felt something warm on his left thigh. It was a burrito. Robbie looked up and the girl was staring straight at him. She was beautiful, with large expressive eyes and he saw that was offering him something.

“ _ S’rry.” _ The girl covered her mouth with her burrito before speaking. “I only made bean burritos. But here, please have one; they’re good.” She smiled at him and Robbie felt something warm in his chest. Robbie liked her smile as much as her eyes.“Thanks.” He gave her a polite smile. 

“Okay, Mr.Reyes, I’m going to need your phone number and address.” Phil leaned towards them and Robbie felt like something unpleasant was about to happen. “Now, I know this is against the rules,” And there was where the icky feeling was coming from. “but I haven’t eaten in 7 hours. So I’m going to trust you and let you write them here while I get us some drinks because god knows I need a Coke right now.” Phil gave them both a smile and handed Robbie the holder pad. Robbie sighed before grabbing the pen on top of the papers. 

“Don’t forget you’re only allowed the diet ones!” Coulson’s daughter called after him and  Robbie had to stop himself from smiling. He started to write his phone number on the form

“So…What made you end up here?” Startled by her voice, Robbie looked up.

“Huh?” he asked.

“You know, like,  _ what was the crime?”  _ she replied.

_ Listening to a little shit.  _ Robbie thought.

**“Ouch. I’m hurt.”**

“Thinking I could win a street race.” He answers instead.

Once he finished writing his phone number, he took the burrito resting on his other thigh and took off the wrapping.

“ _ Ooohh _ , and did  _ ya _ ?”

He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. “I mean, before it ended I was in the lead, so as far as I’m concerned I won.”   His response made her laugh and he decided that it was one more thing about her that he liked.. 

**“Ugh, teenagers and their weird flirting. Call me when we’re done.”**

“Cool.” Robbie ignored Eli and finished writing his address. The girl’s approval made him feel slightly better. “Uh, I’m Daisy, Daisy Coulson by the way. I mean, I guess you know my dad already.” Is she hesitating?  _ Oh god, she is.  _ Daisy frowned before giving him an awkward smile. “So-uh, what’s your name?”

Robbie smiled and held out his left hand. “My name’s Robbie.” Daisy shook his hand and they continued to eat in silence and he realized he didn’t like that. Why couldn’t he be more interesting? Robbie finished his burrito and Daisy quickly handed him another one. Smiling shyly,  Robbie thanked her again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m here, I’m here. Please don’t tell me we ran out of food.“ Phil quickly sat down and placed 3 cans in front of them, one Pepsi and two Cokes. “The machine was broken, so I had to go aaaaall the way to the first floor and then the elevator broke and I had to use the stairs a-“

“I know you drank a non diet one, dad.” Daisy pursed her lips while opening the Pepsi can. Phil sighed defeated. 

“Okay, fine. But I swear this is the last time.” He gave her a dramatic pleading look but Daisy just giggled. Robbie hated himself for finding it cute. ”Now give me another burrito, please.” Robbie could swear she heard Daisy mumble something before taking a sip. Coulson smirked before opening his diet coke. “The other one is for you Mister Reyes.“ Robbie nodded. 

“Thanks, sir.”

“No problem, son.” He shrugged it off and took the holder pad. He smiled at Robbie one more time. “Okay, so now I’ll just finish this and we can call your parents to sign you off and we can all go home.”

Robbie pursed his lips and stayed quiet. He finished his burrito and drank the Coke in silence. He could feel Daisy looking at him every now and then.

Robbie noticed how awfully quiet Eli was, and for all he cared Robbie didn’t mind Eli being mute. Robbie looked at the clock on his phone. 

10:53 p.m.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a while. 

Phil stretched his arms and at some point Daisy had taken out her phone. Robbie didn’t notice how fast time went, he felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of him snoring while Coulson worked. “Well, Mister Reyes. We’re finally done. Now all we need is your parent’s signature and you’ll be released and we can all go home like I said.” 

Robbie hesitated. “I-I am emancipated, Sir…” Robbie sighed and looked at the wall behind Phil. “My parents died ten years ago, my guardian died a year ago. Will that be a problem?”

Coulson sighed and rubbed his face. “Sure…I’ll just…Give me ten minutes, son.”

(…)

_ Free. Finally free.  _

**“A MONTH! A FUCKING MONTH! They'll give the car back in a month, what the actual fuck?!”**

_ Ah, there you are. I thought you had finally decided to make a vow of silence.  _

 

**“You’re not that lucky, Robbie.”**

“Are you sure you don’t want change for the bus?”

Robbie shook his head at Coulson, hands inside his pockets and a bright smile on his face. “No, thanks. I’m good, Sir.” Robbie gave him a quick salute and  started to walk in the opposite direction. 

“We can take you home, you know?” a soft voice calls after him.

Robbie stopped mid step. He turns around and smiles at Daisy, Phil is behind her pretending to be on his phone. 

**“Hehe, little girl’s got a crush on yoooouuuu!”**

Robbie wants to say yes to the offer for a ride, but instead he says “Thanks, but you’ve done enough for me already.”

Her face falls, and he pretends to not see her disappointment.  Coulson whispers something in her ear, and she looks up and nods towards Robbie, her dark eyes not leaving his.  Robbie starts walking  in the opposite direction  irrationally hoping that she could go with him., But where to? he berates himself. 

Daisy is still looking at him as she speaks up “Are you sure Robbie? Because once my dad brings the car he won’t wait.” She’s half teasing and Robbie’s heart clenches. He wants to say yes to her so badly. But he doesn’t.

Robbie smiles at her from the distance and shakes his head. “Maybe some other time.” he murmurs. She has a sad smile. “That is _ if _ I decide to get in trouble.” He adds to see if she will laugh for him at least one more time. She does.

“More like if you get caught. But okay, I’ll take what I can get.” A car stops next to her, Robbie worries for a second that it’s someone else besides her dad, but she smiles at the driver and says something Robbie can’t hear. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Robbie. Take care!” It’s an honest smile and Robbie appreciates it. She waves and enters the car.

**“You two sicken me.”**

Robbie waves back and he feels satisfied once Daisy sees him through the mirror. Robbie sighed. Hands in his pockets and disappointment in his face . He entered the nearest alley and lay against the wall. He thinks he wouldn’t mind bumping into the nice cop and his daughter again. Especially Daisy.

Robbie shook his head in order to concentrate and quickly turns into the ghost. He hates the smell of burnt flesh but at least the pain is easy to ignore every time he turns now.

Robbie’s mind went to Daisy one last time. He wonders what would have happened if he had said yes. He smiles amusedly to himself before walking into the wall made of fire that was opening in front of him.

**“A whole fuckin month, what kind of monster does that?!”**

_ Shut up. We’re going home. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so initially i was planning on making this a long story, like following the comic book's story but with daisy and coulson in it, of course. So i guess it depends? If you guys would like to read more of this universe then chapter 2 would probably be up before next sunday, and if you guys thinks this is better off as a one shot then ill start to work on something else.
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much! And just because a lot of people do it, heres my tumblr:  
> https://quakerider-hell.tumblr.com/
> 
> And the beautiful dean, that takes time off of her schedule to beta read this:  
> https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/
> 
> :)!!!!


End file.
